


Dizzy

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: Sunwoo decides he wants to try something new, with drastic consequences
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came into existence because I was telling Anon that I thought Changmin and Sunwoo would be good switch partners ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> (also this is my first tbz fic and my first time writing m/m so i would love feedback but pls don't be mean ;;;)

The pads of his fingertips brush against their shared bedroom’s door handle and he lets it cool his hand down for a moment before pushing the door open. Inside the room, there's a faint smell of roses and fresh soap. His eyes scan the room to see his roommate Changmin sprawled over his bed, arms stretching above him and one leg in the air while the other hangs off the side of the bed haphazardly. Sunwoo is used to seeing his roommate in weird positions when he's lounging, but what catches his attention is Changmin’s still damp hair across his face, and the fact that the older is wearing nothing on his legs but black boxer briefs.

Changmin slightly raises his head as Sunwoo carefully closes the door, but quickly goes back to scrolling through whatever app he's distracted by on his phone. Instead of saying anything pointless, Sunwoo goes to sit on Changmin’s bed, easily sliding next to the older boy.

“How was work?”

“As boring and slow as it’s always been. Did you end up getting a call from your boss? Do you know when you’re going back?”

  
Changmin clucks his tongue. “They still haven’t called, but I believe that’s because they’re renovating the studio.”

  
Sunwoo lays back, his head right next to his roommate’s. “Must be exciting to be a dance teacher for a living.”

  
“It is, but it’s so tiring too. Whenever I get back home, I have no energy.”

  
Sunwoo clucks his tongue back. “If bouncing off the walls like a fucking bunny is no energy to you, then yes.”

Changmin chuckles a little, his hand falling onto Sunwoo’s thigh affectionately. Sunwoo knows that his roommate doesn't mean to, but Changmin’s touch never fails to excite him. He peeks over at the older boy, who's still distracted by his phone. Sunwoo feels the thumping in his chest get louder, the scent of Changmin’s soap wafting into his nose as he slowly drinks in all of his roommate’s visage. Sunwoo remembers when he first moved into his apartment, he was worried about what his only roommate would be like. Never in his wildest dreams could he have guessed that he would be living with someone so breathtakingly beautiful.

Not to mention that Sunwoo’s whole world turns upside down one day when Changmin comes home, visibly shaking and angry about something that had happened at work. Sunwoo knows that Changmin works with people of all ages, and though he's not prone to getting upset, at the time Sunwoo figured someone must’ve talked to him very rudely to get him this angry. Nevertheless, Sunwoo decides he wanted to try to cheer up his roommate, and not two words into him speaking Changmin had him pinned against their living room wall. Sunwoo vividly remembers how easily Changmin's hand found his neck, locking him against the cool wall and making it nearly impossible for the younger to breathe. On top of that, Changmin’s leg had been strategically placed between Sunwoo’s legs, just barely brushing against his crotch. A gasp was supposed to escape his lips, but Changmin had harshly sealed it back in with his mouth.

Needless to say, Sunwoo was very shocked that day.

Fast forward to present day, Changmin and Sunwoo had gotten into a twisted rhythm of having sex whenever one of them was feeling down or upset. Sunwoo didn’t know if he had feelings for the older boy or not, but he knew that his heartbeat was quite erratic whenever he was around the other.

Sunwoo suddenly snaps out of his head when Changmin moves his hand from the other's thigh to brush some hair from his face. Changmin turns his head to lock eyes with Sunwoo and, in a similar motion, he brushes Sunwoo’s rustic red hair from his eyes too. Sunwoo blinks twice before quickly sitting up and walking to his side of the room. Changmin sits up as well, resting his chin on his knees. “Sunwoo? What are you doing?”

Sunwoo doesn’t answer, his limbs not matching the speed of the cogs turning in his head at the moment. He retrieves one of the things he needs--rope. As he frantically searches the room, a feeling like poison starts spreading through his limbs, unable to stop himself from acting on the crazy thoughts his mind is coming up with.

Just as abruptly as he had gotten up, Sunwoo turns around to face his roommate. The heat that's clogging his head slowly starts to subside, leaving only a burning warmth in his chest. He realizes he hadn’t thought any of his wild fantasy out, so now he's just standing in front of his very confused roommate with rope and a bottle of lube in his hands. Warmth flushes his cheeks and he cautiously swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, the thumping sound in his chest threatening to crush him.

Changmin takes one look at Sunwoo’s hands and bursts into laughter, unable to hold back his giddy disbelief. Sunwoo takes a hard gulp, and for some reason seeing Changmin laugh makes annoyance bubble up in his chest. All at once, the dizzying heat flares back up inside his head, his ears suddenly clogged again as he pushes himself forward. It's no surprise that Sunwoo forgets to hold back his strength, falling on top of Changmin and sweeping his wrists up with one hand. The lube drops to the side of Changmin’s pillow while Sunwoo deftly holds one end of the rope with his teeth and wraps the other side around his roommate’s wrists. Changmin actually looks up at him with genuine disbelief, not sure how to react to the younger boy’s aggressive side. Changmin can feel Sunwoo’s half-hardened erection slightly pressing against his bare thigh and without thinking, he accidentally lets out a soft gasp.

Sunwoo’s eyes sharply lock onto Changmin’s as he finishes tightening the rope around his wrists. He leans over, close enough to be able to kiss the older boy, but instead decides to just blow cool air onto the side of his neck. Unable to stop his reaction, Changmin’s slightly arches his back off the bed. He snaps his head toward the younger, but Sunwoo is having none of it and sits back up, swinging his leg over so that he's no longer straddling Changmin.

When Changmin tries to sit up, Sunwoo roughly pushes his chest back down, knocking the air out of his roommate. “Don’t move unless I tell you to.”

  
Changmin’s eyes widen and he immediately spits back, “Excuse me?”

  
Sunwoo turns as he takes off all his clothes, save for his briefs. “You heard exactly what I said. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

  
Changmin is in utter shock at Sunwoo’s sudden persona switch. Changmin is so accustomed to leading their sexual encounters that he's not sure how to fathom this side of his roommate.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sunwoo lifts him up from his back and slips his shirt over his head, so that Changmin is literally only wearing his boxer briefs. He decides not to push Changmin back down nearly as hard as the first time-but instead, keeps his hand pressed against the older boy’s chest. Settling back onto the bed, Sunwoo wastes no time in going for Changmin’s weak spot--his neck. He attacks the side of his neck with kisses and small nips while simultaneously stroking the inside of his thigh. He also makes sure to be delicate and deliberate with where and how he strokes, much to Changmin’s chagrin.

“ _So he’s relishing being in control._ ” Changmin thinks, knowing all too well the feeling of being drunk off power in the bedroom.

As he lets his thoughts drift Changmin isn't paying attention to Sunwoo’s ministrations, until he feels the scorch of Sunwoo’s tongue against his clavicle. Changmin almost growls at the feeling, and balls his fists so tight that his hands start to shake. Seeing this, Sunwoo pulls away and chuckles throatily. His head falls lazily to the side, his hair sweeping slightly across his eyes. Changmin bites his bottom lip roughly, letting desire paint his face clearly.

“Changmin, let’s play a game.”

  
Changmin scoffs as the younger boy mindlessly stroking his inner thigh with his thumb. “You want to play a game in this situation?”

  
Sunwoo smirks a bit. “Yeah, but that game might not be as fun for you.”

  
“What game is it?”

  
Sunwoo grips Changmin’s thigh and leans down. “I want you to try your hardest not to cum. If I think you’re about to, I’ll completely stop.” When Changmin meets his eyes, they have a dangerous glint in them, one that makes it clear to the older boy that Sunwoo is definitely getting off on being in control. “Fun right?” the younger says in a slightly mocking tone.

  
Changmin rolls his eyes. “You think I can’t handle a little bit of teasing?” He says it with confidence, but he also is frustratingly aware of how tight Sunwoo is gripping his thigh.

  
Sunwoo smirks again, this time much bigger and nods. “Okay then if that’s how you feel, let the game begin.”

Sunwoo barely finishes his sentence before his lips are on Changmin’s skin again, and he knows exactly where to tease the older boy to get a reaction out of him. His attacks become more aggressive by the minute, his hand deftly crawling up and down Changmin’s thighs. Heat is pooling in Changmin’s abdomen and he's almost screaming with his eyes to be touched. He hates feeling like he's suffocating under his own unrestrained desire, the fire licking at every inch of his body. His throat is steadily getting drier from resisting his own moans for so long. Sunwoo even seems slightly surprised that the older boy is resisting this well.

And thus, it's only a matter of time before Sunwoo lets the power get to his head. He boldly decides to give Changmin a hickey right as he pulls Changmin’s erection out of his boxer briefs. One could say that Changmin lets out a feral noise, something beyond a moan or a scream. Sunwoo looks up at the older boy from underneath his dark eyelashes only to see the deep red imprint of Changmin’s teeth into his own bottom lip, and a look that could, quite literally, kill Sunwoo. Sunwoo also notices that Changmin’s hands are white from being balled for so long, but he honestly can't be bothered. Seeing his older roommate this way is just too tempting. He continues biting Changmin's neck, deepening the mark that would show up, while languidly stroking his erection to full standing. Changmin chews down on his lip, as it gets progressively harder to resist the heat of Sunwoo’s hand. Changmin hates how much he loves when Sunwoo flicks his wrist, how desperate Sunwoo’s lips feel against his skin, and how he can hear Sunwoo emptying lube into the hand that's stroking him.

The coolness of the lube makes Changmin’s eyes roll back into his head for a second, back wantonly arching all the way off the bed. Sunwoo smirks into his neck before pulling away to fully take in the image of his roommate underneath him. When Changmin looks up at the younger boy, Sunwoo’s eyes are only half-open and he's clearly satisfied with this role switch.

“Don’t break on me now Ji Changmin.”

It's those words that turn Changmin’s frustration into full blown aggression. He sits up quickly, pulling his tied wrists up with him before expertly yanking one of his hands out of the rope he’d been thrashing against for the past twenty minutes. Sunwoo’s eyes widen in surprise, but just as he had done to the older, Changmin presses his hand firmly into the younger’s chest and practically slams him against his own mattress.

“Kim Sunwoo. How dare you look at me like that, touch me like that, and tease me that way.” Changmin keeps his hand pressed hard against the other’s chest. The crazy, unhinged look returns to his eyes and Sunwoo dry swallows out of slight fear and high anticipation. “Luckily for you, I don’t need rope to hold you down.”

And with that, Changmin gets to work in teasing Sunwoo. He first ravages his lips, making sure to steal the breath out of his partner’s lungs. He decides in the moment to straddle Sunwoo and slowly begins to snap his hips down onto the younger. Breathless gasps escape Sunwoo’s pretty lips and Changmin sits up to admire his work. Already there's bite marks all over Sunwoo’s neck and chest, and his pink lips are swollen from his rampage.

But none of this is enough for Changmin. He wants to teach the younger boy a lesson and he decides to tie Sunwoo’s wrists to the bed frame, ensuring he won't be able to escape.

Once he's done tying Sunwoo, he looks down to see that the younger genuinely looks afraid for what Changmin is going to do. That sends giddy chills down his spine and he caresses Sunwoo’s face softly while murmuring, “You’re such a pretty little thing…”

Those words are like electric desire to Sunwoo, who bucks his hips up needily in response.

It's Changmin’s turn to smirk now, and he grips Sunwoo’s chin roughly while snapping his hips once more into the younger. Sunwoo can't help biting his lip roughly and letting his moans noisily drown out any sense he has left. Changmin lets his hand slide from Sunwoo’s chin to his neck and relishes in the noise the younger makes when he slightly squeezes.

Changmin just as quickly lets go of his roommate’s neck and smiles devilishly while Sunwoo takes in large, gulping breaths to calm himself down.

“If you’re trying to ready yourself for my attack right now, it won’t work.” Changmin says, his tone husky and hoarse from holding back his own screams. His throat still feels dry and his tone is coming out in a lower register than normal. Sunwoo love it though, loves how he feels drunk and dizzy just listening to his voice.

Changmin trails his hand down Sunwoo’s chest before pressing firmly against his hips and sliding his body slightly down, so that he's right above the other's erection. Slowly, he rolls down his boxer briefs and grins coyly when he sees just how aroused Sunwoo is. He takes the bottle of lube and generously pours some into his hands before grabbing Sunwoo’s cock without hesitation. Changmin can feel himself starting to salivate as he pumps the other, feeling how intense Sunwoo is throbbing in his hand. Sunwoo’s own impatience is quickly getting to him, as he starts to buck into the older one’s hands. But every time he does that, Changmin slows his pace down, wanting the younger to feel the same frustration he was feeling earlier.

It isn’t until Sunwoo rasps out, in quite a deliciously strained voice, “Changmin, please let me finish,” that Changmin finally decides to have mercy on his roommate.  
He smiles genuinely at the younger underneath him, stroking his cheek gently. “That’s a good boy, Sunwoo. Just remember this experience next time.”

Sunwoo desperately nods his head, adjusting himself as much as he can with his hands tied.

Changmin practically rips his boxer briefs off, finally ready to let loose. He drenches his hand in lube and applies a generous amount to Sunwoo’s ass. The red head flinches slightly from the cold, but quickly warms up when Changmin starts teasing his erection at the same time. Soft little whines escape him, and Changmin never ceases to be pleasantly surprised at how gentle his moans sound, despite having a slightly deeper speaking voice.

Once Changmin gets one finger in, he works on gently finding the bundle of nerves to send Sunwoo over the edge. He matches the tempo of his finger to the rhythm he's pumping Sunwoo at. That makes Sunwoo’s moans start to get louder, and he knows he’s found the spot when Sunwoo’s hips involuntarily buck up into his hand.

Chewing down on his already swollen lips, Sunwoo practically looks like he's willing himself not to cum. Changmin smiles softly and coos at how good he's being, all while he's preparing to insert his second finger. “Are you okay? Can I add another?”

Sunwoo can barely speak, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure that are harshly crashing on him. The heat is pooling in his abdomen so intensely that he can't take deep breaths whatsoever. His chest feels like it's going to be ripped open by how ragged his breaths are coming out. Changmin slowly inserts the second finger, adding some more lube to be extra sure he isn’t hurting the younger.

Changmin then carefully begins thrusting his fingers and every time he pulls them back, he curls his fingers up, making a ‘come hither’ motion. Sunwoo's face twists with pleasure, becoming very teary eyed, with his moans coming out as clear as day.

“Changmin, please.” he begs again, and this time the older boy can hear the submission in Sunwoo’s voice.

“Okay but stop me if it hurts.” Changmin murmurs into his ear.

Changmin hurriedly puts a condom on his erection and generously applies lube on himself before positioning himself at Sunwoo’s opening. His mouth latches onto Sunwoo’s as he starts to push himself in. They haven’t had sex enough for him to be comfortable with this feeling, so Changmin wants to make sure he’ll be alright.

Sunwoo surprises Changmin by he moving his own hips down, slowly, to get used to the feeling. It isn’t necessarily painful for the younger, he just needs to get used to the feeling of being stretched more. For a while, Changmin just waits like that, peppering kisses and bites along Sunwoo’s clavicle, while also lazily playing with Sunwoo’s erection.

  
When given the signal, Changmin slowly starts to push in again, until he's at his hilt. Sunwoo twitches with excitement and Changmin can't help the small laugh that escapes him. The younger boy is so easy to read and when Changmin hits his bundle of nerves, he throws any kind of shame he might have had left to the wind. Changmin means to ask him if it's alright to start moving, but Sunwoo’s aggressive yet pleading eyes told him all he needs to know. Changmin starts with slow, languid strokes so that he can still figure out the pace Sunwoo likes.

But Sunwoo is persistent and continually bucks his hips into Changmin until the older boy takes the hint that he needs to move faster. Their pace continually increases, until Sunwoo is a screaming mess underneath Changmin’s powerful hip snaps. Changmin feels himself losing feeling in his fingers and the dizzy heat that's deftly invaded the room is now filling up all his head space, pushing out anything else. He's so focused on his pleasure and the deafening screams of his roommate underneath him that he almost forgets to breathe for a few moments.

Changmin’s eyes drift down to see that Sunwoo’s erection is untouched and he immediately decides he should fix that. So he firmly wraps his hand around Sunwoo’s cock, pumping him at the same speed he's thrusting. Sunwoo’s breath hitches immediately, his body unable to handle the intense amount of pleasure he's feeling. His moans get so loud that Changmin is sure their neighbors can hear them.

Changmin’s drunken daze is broken when Sunwoo practically screams “I’m so close!”

The older boy breaks out into one hell of a grin, one so big that his dimple is visible. “Oh yeah? Should I let you cum?”

Sunwoo, tears in his eyes, nods his head as feebly as he can manage while his body is being rocked by the boy on top of him. “Y-yes please let me--” he sputters, gasps replacing the words he's swallowing.

“Why should I, Kim Sunwoo?”

“I-I’ve learned my lesson. I w-won’t-” he drowns himself out with another moan, robbing himself of the ability to speak. Changmin can see just how frustrated and insane he looks, especially since he hadn't been able to use his hands. Sunwoo’s frustration is a dangerous delight to the older.

“Ah, so you’ve learned your lesson? You won’t try to tell me when I can cum?”

He nods, his abdomen about to explode from sensory overload.

Changmin furrows his brow a bit, searching for that bundle of nerves he’d so easily gotten to before. As he starts to thrust again, Sunwoo’s breath hitches so hard he almost starts coughing.

“Ah, I found it.” was all Changmin says before he begins pistoning into the younger. Sunwoo decides to stroke himself, clearly chasing head-first after his release. Changmin lets him touch himself, and opts for wrapping his fingers around Sunwoo’s pretty little neck once more.

“Are you gonna cum for me Sunwoo? How about I paint your insides, hm? Would you like to feel that?”

Sunwoo nods fervently, the heat disorienting him as each thrust feels like a piece of him is getting lit on fire. He can feel his muscles tightening and Changmin’s dirty talk makes him cross over the edge into bliss. In a final flash of heat, he releases, cum landing all over his own chest.

Seeing Sunwoo’s cumshot violently pushes Changmin over the edge as he buries his face into Sunwoo’s chest. But that doesn't stop his erratic hip thrusts as he empties himself into his condom. They sit there for quite a while to catch their breaths before Changmin slowly pulls out, pinching the condom and tying it to throw away. He quickly unties Sunwoo and hurries to their kitchen to get him some water and warm wet towels. While Sunwoo inhales his water, Changmin gently pats his bite marks with the towels to soothe them. Sunwoo smiles at him, and Changmin plays with the younger’s hair until Sunwoo finally feels okay enough to speak.

“I’m sorry if I angered you.”

  
Changmin laughs so loud, Sunwoo startles slightly. “S-sorry” the older boy says, still giggling a bit. “I don’t know what I was expecting you to say, but it wasn’t that.”

  
“It felt like you were really mad at me though.”

  
Changmin strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. “If anything I was very frustrated at not being able to touch you back. It ended up bringing out an even more aggressive side of me.” he pauses, then follows with “To be honest, your dominant side is very hot too.”

Sunwoo chuckles at that. “I was trying to think about what you would say in that position.”

  
“What in the world possessed you to tie me up though?”

  
Sunwoo shrugs, “After a long day isn’t it good to just play like this?”

  
Changmin smirks playfully. “Ah, so you’ve been fantasizing about tying me up?”

  
Sunwoo’s face flushes so hard that even Changmin can see the red peeking out from underneath his skin. That's all the answer the older boy needs.

  
“No need to be embarrassed. Now we know one more thing we can experiment with together. I suggest you get better at tying knots, Kim Sunwoo.”

  
Sunwoo resists the urge to throw his cup at the older right there and then.


End file.
